


Restored

by cathcer1984



Series: Ruined Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles and Peter's life together after isn't as straightforward as they want it to be.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ruined Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706581
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> Because of some comments I got inspired.

Peter watches Stiles surreptitiously over the newspaper. It's been a week since they came back from their holiday in Australia. Over there Stiles had been practically glowing. They had stayed for two months, and after about a week he'd excitedly woken Peter up in the middle of the night to show him that his Spark had returned. 

But now, they've been back for a few days and Stiles is tired all the time, he fights it and tries to hide. Peter sees though, he sees through the facade and the excuses. Stiles' Spark is lost again, he says it feels like it had when Thomas trapped it. In Australia Stiles had confessed that he thought it would fade when Thomas had died and then it had, only to be trapped again. Peter sighs, he doesn't like it. More frustratingly, he doesn't _understand_ it. 

"I can feel you looking at me." Stiles has a small smile as he stares at the i-pad in front of him, reading the news electronically. 

"And why wouldn't I be?" Peter puts the paper down to face Stiles fully. "You're beautiful." 

The pretty pink rises on Stiles' cheeks as it always does when Peter complements him, which he's taken to doing more frequently. Peter will always regret how he'd treated Stiles back in Beacon Hills. Dismissing him, mocking him even for loving Peter was a callous way to react especially. It's in the past now, they've both moved on from it individually and together. 

"You're ridiculous." 

Peter pushes himself out of his chair and rounds the table to curl a palm around Stiles' jaw, tip his face and kiss him. "I've just got back from my honeymoon with my fantastic husband, I'm allowed to be ridiculous." 

He feels Stiles smile against his lips before they kiss again. 

"I love you." Stiles whispers into his mouth before pulling away completely. 

"And I love you, husband of mine." Peter lets his smile soften into a more serious expression as he sits in the chair next to Stiles. "Are you happy here?" 

Stiles' expression is one of surprise, "Peter it's your home. You've got friends here, and a job." 

"I'm aware of what _I_ have here. That's not what I asked." Peter reaches out and takes Stiles' hand, forcing his husband to let go of the i-pad. "Sweetheart, if you're not happy I'll move. If you want to start a new life in Australia where you were healthy and happy, where you had your Spark back I would. I'd move today if you wanted to. We're married, our life together should be ours, not just mine or just yours."

There's a glassy sheen to Stiles' eyes and he squeezes Peter's hand, almost too hard. "I just thought I'd got it back and it's gone. I- I feel so cold, Peter. I never noticed how much I missed it until I had it back." His scent gets that too-hot overused electricity smell of anger. "Now it's gone again and I-"

Peter doesn't hesitate to haul him in close. They rock together, Stiles doesn't cry. Peter suspects he wants to. After a few too many shuddering breaths Stiles pulls back and gives Peter a reassuring kiss on the lips. "You better head off, don't want to be late." 

A quick glance at his watch tells him Stiles is right. "It's a teacher's only day today. Ring me if you need me." 

"Promise." 

One last kiss and Peter is heading out the door, briefcase in hand. He's reluctant to leave Stiles, not just because his husband is upset and hurting but they haven't been apart for over two months and Peter's wolf is whining at the separation. 

*

Walking back into the school after two months away is a strange sensation for Peter, there's a smell in the air that's both familiar and irritating. It causes a niggle in the back of his mind from the last time he'd smelt it. 

"Pete." Wendy gives him a bright smile. "Welcome back." 

"Thanks," he gives her a slight smile. 

It causes her face to fall into a frown, "is everything alright? Do we need to make an appointment?" 

"No, thank you. I'm quite alright." 

Wendy gives him a look filled with doubt. "Are you sure? You haven't seen me professionally for almost eight months." Wendy gives a little laugh that rings a bit false. "In fact I feel like I've barely seen you at all in the last eight months." 

"Well I have a husband now. I share my problems with him." Peter starts to walk towards the staff room, Wendy falling into step beside him. "Besides, the last two months I've been on my honeymoon and before that I was planning my wedding." 

"I know, Pete. I just miss our talks." She lays a hand on his arm, "how about we get a coffee after work today?" 

Peter rests his hand on top of her, "let's take a rain check on that one." He pats her hand and smoothly enters the staff room to his colleagues' 'welcome backs' and gentle ribbing about 'the ball and chain'. Peter takes it all in the god nature that it's delivered before settling down to listen to what Julie has to say. 

*

"Honey, I'm home." Peter calls out as he has done so whenever he enters the house since Stiles moved in with him. 

This time Stiles doesn't respond. It causes a flare of worry, that has Peter dropping his briefcase and hunting through the house. When he finally finds his husband Stiles is curled up in a ball at the bottom of the shower. The water is running ad there's steam lingering in the air suggesting that Stiles has been in there for a while. 

The water is lukewarm and Stiles' skin red. Peter shuts it off and Stiles looks up at him, the wetness on his face not just from the shower. Peter can smell the salt-scent of tears. "Come on, love. Let's get you dry." 

Stiles puts one hand in Peter's and the other on his arm to pull himself up, only he stops. His hand grips Peter's arm tighter. "Who touched you?" 

"What?" Peter frowns, eyes going from Stiles' wide-eyed fearful expression to the hand on his arm and back again.

"It doesn't feel right, Peter." Stiles hisses. "Something's got to you. It's-" his teeth chatter as he tries to speak. Peter ignores him and hauls him out the shower, rubs him roughly with a towel before carrying him to their bed. Quickly stripping himself Peter rubs harshly at his forearm with the towel before sliding in under the covers next to his husband. 

"Why didn't you ring me?" Peter murmurs into Stiles' hair.

"It was your first day back, and I was just cold." Stiles shifts so he's lying on his back and prods and pokes until Peter is covering him. "I was so cold," he whispers. 

"Oh love. We'll sort it out." Peter presses kisses wherever he can. 

Stiles holds onto him tightly. "I thought it was over." 

"Isn't it?" Peter has no idea what Stiles is referring too.

Fingers trail down Peter's arm to rest on his forearm again, the same spot where Stiles had held earlier. "It doesn't feel like it's over. I can't explain it, it's like my Spark is fighting back. Whatever has trapped it-" he stops so abruptly that Peter lifts himself up on his elbows so he can see Stiles' face.

"Say it." Peter doesn't look away from Stiles' eyes. "Whatever it is you don't want to say, say it. I'm your husband, I am here to help you." He leans down to kiss Stiles' cheek. "I love you, nothing you can say is going to make me leave. You're stuck with me now." 

Stiles is smiling a little, though it quickly fades as he whispers "I'm afraid to be right." 

"Okay, that's okay." Peter strokes a finger down Stiles' cheek. "You can be, I'll protect you." 

"In Australia my Spark came back. Since we came back here it's gone again." Stiles takes a deep breath, "it feels like it did when Thomas first trapped it. I don't... I don't think Thomas was the one who trapped it." 

Peter sees the weight the confession has Stiles. It's a secret he's been carrying around for some time. All the days since they returned probably. "Alright." 

"That's it? Just 'alright'? No argument, no proof?" Stiles raises his eyebrows. 

"I trust your judgement Stiles." Peter moves so he's lying down, face in Stiles' neck. "You know you're Spark, how it feels. How the magic feels. You weren't the best agent in the Supernatural division of the FBI because of your good looks." 

The air is filled with a bitter-sweet scent and the whoosh of air that leaves Stiles' lungs is enough of an indicator to his relief that causes Peter to hold him tighter. "I believe you. I trust you. I love you. We'll sort this out together." 

"I- thank you baby. _Thank you_." 

They lie there in bed together for a long time, Stiles has dozed off and Peter's too comfy too move. It's dark and he needs to get something sorted for dinner. Carefully he slides off his husband, gently leaves the bed, tucking the covers around Stiles' sleeping form. He pulls on the first pair of underwear he finds, they're a little tight and small obviously not his. He doesn't care, wears them anyway. 

Peter grabs his phone from his briefcase and orders a pizza delivery. It's going to be another twenty-thirty minutes, Peter pulls a couple of beers out the fridge, tidies up his briefcase and goes into the study only to turn back around and leave immediately. Stiles has left it in chaos. There are papers everywhere, his i-pad, laptop and Peter's desktop in use, old books of Deaton's and Peter's open. He's been researching. Peter knows better than to disturb it. 

When he hears the car pull up outside he digs into his wallet for a couple of notes. The doorbell rings, it makes Stiles stir and Peter opens the door. the girl on the doorstep freezes, her face going red and her eyes turn to the ceiling. 

"Ah. Genevieve, my apologies." Peter hands over the notes, and takes the pizza off his ex-student. "Keep the change." 

She nods. "Thanks Mr Hale." 

"Hale-Stilinski." Peter corrects with a gentle smile, he'll never get sick of that. 

Genevieve lowers her gaze to meet his and she smiles widely. "I heard you got married, congratulations." 

"Thank you." 

She nods and gives him an embarrassed wave before turning and practically fleeing to the delivery car. Peter shuts the door and takes the pizza to the bedroom, after snagging the two beers from the kitchen. 

Stiles is awake, sitting up with the lamp on when Peter enters. "You answered the door like that?" 

"I may have traumatized one of my old students." Peter admits setting the box down. He pushes the underwear off his hips and climbs in next to Stiles. Using a claw he pops the tops off the beer bottles, taking a swig and Stiles plucks the other out his hand. 

"Uh huh. Traumatized is not the word, Peter." Stiles gives him a wink. He seems to be a little refreshed after his nap. Peter shoves him then reaches over for the pizza box.  
"Be nice to me or I'm not sharing any of my dinner with you." 

Laughing loudly Stiles takes a slice. "You will." 

Almost disappointingly Peter sighs and agrees. "I will." They both chuckle and share a kiss, a soft smile then begin to eat. 

"Tell me about your day." Stiles asks, settling in as Peter regales him with the sordid tales of staff room gossip. 

*

The next couple of weeks go by without much change in the Hale-Stilinski household. Peter goes to work and Stiles researches. He's determined to find out what is going on with his Spark and who is behind it, if anyone. Stiles often wears his clothes and an extra layer or two of Peter's. He claims it helps him keep warm, Peter doesn't call him out on the lie he just likes the physical claim his has on his husband. 

At school Peter is as busy as ever teaching and grading papers. He hasn't seen as much of Wendy as he used to do. Though she goes out of her way to visit him in his classroom for some reason Peter's metaphorical hackles rise when she does. His wolf doesn't like her in his territory. 

In fact since he's started back at school Peter's been having something of a wolf-problem. It's a strange thing for his human and his wolf to be at odds, usually they're so in tune they're indistinguishable from the other. 

He doesn't tell Stiles though, the man is on a mission and Peter's difficulty in aligning his wolf and human sides is probably nothing. Or well, it's definitely something but it's nothing for Stiles to worry about. 

Stiles isn't stupid though. He knows something is going on, he's figured out when Peter wolfs out during sex. Usually they discuss beforehand however the last few times Stiles has sprung sex on him in different places in the house and a different times. It feels like an experiment. And Peter gets angry. 

"Do you have enough data yet, or are you going to try and fuck me again later?" Peter snarls. 

Stiles blinks, take aback for a second. "If you just talked to me I wouldn't have to resort to figuring it out." 

Standing Peter can't retract his claws to do up the button on his jeans, he can't get the fangs to recede either. He lets out a growl. 

"Baby," Stiles says softly. "I can help." He reaches out, taking hold of Peter's hands, ignorant of the claws. "I am your _husband_. This trust thing goes both ways, Peter. I told you my problem, now you tell me yours." 

"Eventually." Peter snaps. He forces himself to take a deep breath to calm down. With his eyes clenched shut Peter admits "I'm having trouble with my wolf. The only thing we agree on is you." 

"What do you mean?" Stiles' voice is calm, his hands are sure as they stroke over Peter's claws. 

"My wolf and I have always been so in tune. We've always been one. The same motivations, attracted to the same people, these last few weeks we've been at odds. Constantly. I want to stay in my room and the wolf wants to leave, I want to leave and the wolf wants to stay." Peter looks at his husband, "I just have to think of you and we both calm down enough to function. Sex with you has always been overwhelming, the wolf gets to take control because we both want you." 

Stiles is biting his lip. "Peter, I know I probably should have asked this before but what's your anchor?" 

"I-" Peter stops. He can't actually think of what it is that has kept his wolf in control. "I don't know. In Beacon Hills it was you, love. Here, I don't know. It's like I'm fighting to have you as my anchor again."

"Fighting against what?" Stiles murmurs and Peter just shrugs helplessly.

"I don't know." 

"Oh baby, come here," Stiles pulls him into a tight hug, forcing Peter's face into his neck. It calms him, and the wolf, down enough for the claws and fangs to shift back into human fingers and teeth. "We'll sort it out, I promise."

"Okay." 

"I'll be your anchor. You just think of me. Wear something of mine to work, and we'll get through this." 

Peter nods, taking big lungfuls of Stiles' scent. They've been through worse, they can get through this.

And they do. Peter always wears whatever t-shirt Stiles has slept in underneath his shirt at work. As soon as he gets home they cuddle together, sometimes they make out, other times they fuck, mostly they curl together as Stiles does more research while Peter does some grading. 

One day just before the start of the break Peter comes home to find Stiles sitting at the dining room table. Immediately Peter knows this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" 

"Yes. Sit down," Stiles is calm and collected. You can take the agent out the FBI but you can't take the agent out of Stiles. When Peter moves to sit opposite him, he sees Stiles' shoulder drop minutely. Quickly Peter changes course so they're sat side by side. 

With a quick, reassuring smile Stiles takes his hand. "I know what's going on, with you and me." His hands tighten around Peter's fingers. "And I know who's behind it." 

Peter watches Stiles closely, he uses his ears to focus on the steady truthful heartbeat, his nose scenting the air for any major emotional changes. Everything is telling Peter, including his own instincts, to trust his husband. So he does. "Tell me." 

*

Stiles is stirring tomato sauce in pot on the stove. Peter is trying to wrap his head around everything his husband told him. He believes Stiles, he believes the who and the what, event he how, he just can't figure out _why_. 

Warm hands settle on his shoulders and Stiles becomes a welcome weight against his back. "You okay, baby?" 

"I've been better." Peter hums thoughtfully, "I've been worse too. So..." He trails off as Stiles huffs a laugh against his cheek. "I love you."

"I know you do." Stiles kiss him on the cheek, a barely there butterfly kiss that tickles a bit. "What do we do though?" 

"I think you should get in touch with your old handler." 

"Really?" Stiles' surprise is evident. 

"What's being done to us, what was done to Thomas is wrong. We are in a position to stop it, so we should."

Stiles pulls away to move round to stare at Peter's face in disbelief. "Peter Hale are you showing morals?" 

"You're a bad influence on me sweetheart." Peter heaves a large, fake sigh. They both laugh, it lightens the mood momentarily before sobering again. 

"I'll give Agent Boone a call after dinner. Then we'll go from there." Stiles gets up and strains the pasta before plopping it in the sauce with the previously cooked meatballs. He's busy at the stove and he speaks so quietly that Peter hardly hears him when he mumbles, "thank you." 

Peter doesn't need to ask what for, it's obvious, for believing him, trusting him, for accepting his research, for not arguing against it. "Of course, love." 

They don't say anymore and Peter gets up to pour them each a glass of red wine, they certainly deserve it. However, when Stiles brings their pasta and meatball in tomato sauce messy dinner on plates to the table, his eyes are glassy. He bends over and gives Peter the most breathtakingly tender kiss. 

Secretly it breaks Peter's heart that Stiles doubts him, doubts Peter's trust in him. It's only natural he supposed when Stiles is presenting evidence against one of Peter's colleagues. 

The conversation over dinner turn to more light topics, Peter tells Stiles about his day. They sit with their knees pressed together and Peter is overwhelmed by how much he loves the man before him. It makes him pause in his story just to lean in and steal a tomato-y kiss. 

*

Agent Boone listens to Stiles' evidence before informing them he's on the next plane out. They're under strict orders not to do anything out of the ordinary. He'll get there when he does and then they can move in. 

Of course it doesn't work out that way. Peter goes to work the following day as normal, despite wanting nothing more than to call in sick (something he's never done before) and stay at home, preferably in bed, with Stiles. 

He gets a little antsy towards the end of the day. Peter finds out why when he gets home, there's two cop cars and the Sheriff's ranger out front. The jittery feeling in his gut turns to ice cold fear and Peter rushes inside. The living room is, there's no other word for it, _ruined_. Peter lets out a wounded whine as the overwhelming smell of Stiles' fear, rage and blood fills his nostrils. 

"Mister Hale." The sheriff is standing before him. 

"Hale-Stilinski." Peter responds automatically. "Where is my husband?" 

"That's what we're trying to work out." Sheriff de Vega looks around grimly. "I had a call from Agent Boone earlier, he'll be in around four this afternoon. Agent Boone mentioned that your husband had called him, do you know what that was about?" 

Peter nods. "I do." He glances around feeling utterly devastated. His home, his _den_ has been violated. 

Sheriff de Vega pats his arm. Peter stares at her hand. "I need to get out of here, Sheriff. I- I apologise." He strides for the door, briefcase still clenched tightly in his hand. Peter sits in his car. He takes a deep breath, automatically he inhales the slightly faded scent of Stiles on his clothes. Making a rash, and admittedly stupid, decision Peter starts the car and drives off. 

Peter winds the window down and focusses on the acrid scent of Stiles' fear and the metallic-ness of his blood. It's not easy to trace, especially from a car, but Peter is determined and his husband is wounded and in trouble. Strangely enough Peter ends up in a familiar home, one he's been to often enough though he didn't expect to wind up here. Peter concentrates on Stiles' scent to control himself then he gets out the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Stomping up the garden path he pounds on the door. It opens almost instantly. 

"Where is my husband?" Peter snarls. 

She tuts at him mockingly. "That's not very polite." 

"Alpha Sweeting, I will not hesitate to tear your pack apart if you do not make your vile _bitch_ of a sister give me back my husband." Peter flashes his eyes, lets his fangs drop and his claw extend. "Polite enough?" He shoots a hand out to grip her throat. "Or do you need more persuading?" She may be an Alpha but Peter was the Enforcer of the Hale Pack. He knows how to make her feel weak. 

"Inside." Michaela gasps. Peter drags his claws along the front of her throat as he lets her go, not deep enough to kill her but it sends enough of a warning. 

Peter storms through to the living room, blood dripping from his fingers. 

Stiles is gagged and tied up on a dining room chair bleeding from his leg and head. He tips his head to the side, eyes wide as he looks at Peter. Behind him Wendy grins, "hello Pete." 

"Wendy." Peter lifts his bloody hand. "I will kill you for this." 

She touches a hand to the side of Stiles' head and his eyes roll back into his head. "I don't think you will, Pete." Wendy's hand curls in Stiles' hair. 

Peter is scrambling, his mind whirring, as he tries to think his way out of this. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Pete?" 

With a snarl he growls, "don't blame dumb Wendy it doesn't suit you. You trapped Stiles' Spark. You used your magic to control Thomas, you committed those murders, those kids Wendy. We knew those kids. Marcus, Savannah, Joann, Macy." Peter pauses, Wendy just shrugs and rolls her eyes. "What about me then, Wendy?" 

"What about you Pete?" She curls her hand tighter in Stiles' hair. It disgusts Peter. He can also hear the Alpha spluttering as she recovers in the hallway. He's got to wrap this up fast. "We're friends, but you used your magic to bind my wolf to you. Why?"

"You don't understand, Pete. You're an abomination." Wendy's voice is just as sweet as ever. "You came back to life with tainted magic. You were the Hale Enforcer. You, Peter Hale, are a dangerous beast. I had to learn you, know you, _control_ you to keep the Sweeting Territory safe." 

Swallowing Peter takes a step closer, it puts him into striking difference. "And Stiles?" 

Wendy looks at Stiles with an expression of pure hatred and loathing. "He took you from me." 

"I'm sorry, what?" Peter blinks, he can't believe he said those words. Stiles really is rubbing off on him. 

"Pete, we were wonderful. I made you into such a beautiful monster, you could have been mine. You almost were." Wendy clutches Stiles' hair and yanks his lolling head back. "Then this little tart comes sauntering in. At first I thought your head had been turned by a teenager, but no. Someone far worse, a Spark, an FBI agent and from your past. He had a connection to you that I couldn't compete with. It's why I had to use poor Thomas. To get him to go. Only the bastard came back." Wendy snarls. It's almost wolf-like. "And worse than fucking him, you married him." 

Nodding, Peter has heard enough. In the distance he can hear the sirens blaring and in the hallway Alpha Sweeting is recovered, she's breathing normally though her heartbeat is elevated. She comes running in and Peter lets her tackle him to the floor, his face pressed into the carpet, her claws in his back. Wendy shouts out in rage when the sirens get in her hearing range. There's not a lot more she, or Alpha Sweeting, can do because Agent Boone and two more FBI agents come storming in, guns raised. 

"Let them go," he orders. "I will shoot." 

Alpha Sweeting raises her hands and is soon handcuffed. Wendy lets go of Stiles' hair and puts her hand out to cast, Boone shoots her in the chest. She drops to the floor, hair fanning out around her. The instant she's dead Stiles starts to stir, Peter's on his knees in front of him before he even registers that he's moving. Peter slices through the ropes binding Stiles' wrists and legs then carefully he takes the gag off. "You okay, love?" 

"Been worse." Stiles winces, "been better." 

Unable to help himself Peter kisses him gently. "It's over now, I promise it's all over." 

Stiles glances around, he grimaces when he sees Wendy's body, nods at Agent Boone whether in welcome or thanks Peter doesn't know. "I didn't want to be right." 

"I know, love." Peter helps Stiles stand, even though it pulls at the claw wounds in his back. "Let's get you to the ambulance." Together they stumbled out of Alpha Sweeting's cottage house, Stiles leaning heavily on Peter until the reach waiting ambulance. 

"You know your offer to move to Australia?" Stiles slurs his words a bit, possibly from fatigue, most likely from the head wound. 

With a wet laugh Peter nods, "yeah?"

"Let's blow this popcicle stand," Stiles tries to wink only both eyes close and he's slow to open them again. 

"Soon, love. Let's get you healed up first." Peter lets the paramedic lead them both into the ambulance. Stiles is set on the bed and Peter in the seat. Stiles reaches up with one hand and Peter grasps his fingers. Whatever happens, wherever they end up won't matter, not to Peter and probably not to Stiles, because they'll be together. And really, Peter thinks, pressing his lips to Stiles' fingers, what more could he ask for? Hale-Stilinski side by side, til death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Yes, I deliberately called Wendy's sister Michaela and the surname Sweeting because of my faux pas with _Peter and Wendy_ I just decided to roll with it.


End file.
